meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 045
6:03:41 PM Rycroft: So! Lessee. you had just left the office of Captain Vel, handsome one-eyed elf space captain. 6:05:34 PM Rycroft: He is apparently engaged in corporate espionage and might have a job for you! He asked you to return tomorrow. 6:05:44 PM Val: Val is not him! This could get confusing. 6:07:31 PM Rycroft: So! You're in the Utlan-Tari corporate offices. 6:07:43 PM Rycroft: There's a shrine to Bahamut right in the waiting room! 6:07:44 PM Wynn: Wynn is excited to get to the Temple District. 6:09:27 PM Rycroft: It's not far! 6:09:46 PM Rycroft: you can get a carriage that goes straight there. 6:11:28 PM Wynn: Wynn would probably prefer to walk, but will let the others decide if they want to use them. 6:13:36 PM Val: Let's just walk. 6:14:18 PM Rycroft: It is a nice day! Sunny, but there's a pleasant breeze winding through the streets. There are food vendors everywhere, too. 6:15:05 PM Wynn: Wynn even takes off her helmet to enjoy the day, hooking it over the end of her mace. 6:15:26 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gasps! 6:15:41 PM Rycroft: Yeah, Wynn feels pretty good! Sort of energized. 6:17:03 PM Nilani: Nilani might be a bit less wary-looking than usual. 6:17:13 PM Rycroft: The temple district is something to see -- every building is built according to a different aesthetic style! But they seem to be grouped up in a way that makes sense -- no temples of Bane nestled up to a temple of Tyr or anything. 6:17:47 PM Wynn: Wynn points out the symbols she recognizes, sometimes with respect, sometimes with undisguised revulsion... 6:17:51 PM Val: I... think we'll stay out of that one. 6:20:52 PM Rycroft: Occasionally there's a barker out in front of a temple, trying to entice people in. Sometimes there's someone proselytizing about the virtues of their gods. Sometimes there's attractive people handing out flyers and offering some kind of free evaluation, an M-Reading if you will. 6:21:50 PM Val: I don't... think I'm interested in worshipping anyone right now, thanks? 6:23:25 PM Rycroft: "You sure? You might have dangerous levels of invisible spirits polluting your spirit!" 6:24:02 PM Wynn: Wynn gives the guy a look. (Psh. As if he would have bad energy I couldn't see... lol) 6:24:50 PM Nilani: Nilani generally keeps the rest of the group between the spiritual solicitors and herself. 6:26:13 PM Rycroft: So, you're looking for the temple of St. Cuthbert, yes? 6:26:30 PM Wynn: ((Yup!)) 6:26:51 PM Wynn: Wynn gets more and more visibly excited the closer we get. 6:27:33 PM Rycroft: You pass by the temple of Boccob! No barkers or anything in there. They don't care if you come in or not. Reverse psychology. 6:27:59 PM Val: Val peers in! It's working! 6:28:26 PM Rycroft: Boccob's temple looks more like a library than a temple, really. 6:30:19 PM Wynn: This place is amazing. I've never seen so many temples in one place. 6:32:27 PM Val: Boccob's temple looks interesting. ... actually, a lot of them look interesting. 6:32:42 PM Rycroft: There's also quite a lot of statuary! 6:33:19 PM Wynn: Yes, well... the Wise Fool has little regard for things that *look* interesting but have no real substance. 6:34:09 PM Rycroft: Some abstract, some very elaborate and detailed. You pass through a red-light district of a sort with all the various love/lust/sex/fertility deities where the statuary gets very detailed! 6:35:56 PM Wynn: Wynn sees one out of the corner of her eye that she looks at a little too long, trying to figure out how it would even work, but then returns to walking. 6:36:16 PM Val: Well, it looks like a library, which is... uh, well. That is interesting. And anatomically difficult, if not actually impossible. 6:36:28 PM Val: ... does she have a double-jointed back? 6:36:58 PM Wynn: Seems that way. 6:37:04 PM Val: ((Temple of the Eschergirls!)) 6:37:37 PM Val: ... that just looks really uncomfortable, honestly. I think she's folded in half backwards. 6:39:04 PM Rycroft: Eventually, though, you find the temple of St. Cuthbert! No barkers or priests out front. 6:39:34 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles and heads for the door! 6:40:51 PM Val: Val follows. 6:41:13 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 6:41:53 PM Rycroft: You step through the door! There are two guards standing at attention just inside the entryway. 6:42:08 PM Val: Val looks at them. 6:42:55 PM Rycroft: Armored head to toe! But alive and breathing and stuff. 6:43:48 PM Val: Very... functional. 6:44:24 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. "I had to do some of that during my training. .....nobody ever came in though." 6:44:51 PM Rycroft: They don't respond to you at all! Like ceremonial palace guards. 6:46:24 PM Rycroft: The guards flank a pair of heavy wooden double doors done in wood and metal, with an intricate scene of the Saint fighting a demon of some kind. 6:47:14 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at it closely. 6:47:19 PM Val: No one? Ever? 6:47:52 PM Wynn: Only a few, and only for services. Not just dropping by in the middle of the week. 6:49:11 PM Rycroft: As Wyn is studying the doors, they open! A guy in a cloak comes through, walking briskly through you guys with a muttered 'excuse me' as he walks out of the temple. 6:49:57 PM Nilani: Nilani checks to make sure he didn't nab anything off her. 6:50:08 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a half step back then refocuses and enters. 6:50:34 PM Val: ... well. Looks like there are some here. 6:52:41 PM Rycroft: The doors open into the main chamber of the temple! It's not huge, really, and is dominated by an altar with a statue of an armored man holding a mace and a shield. 6:53:33 PM Wynn: Wynn walks up to the statue, takes a knee, and mouths a silent prayer. 6:54:27 PM Rycroft: There's not a lot of people in here. A couple of people here and there, dressed as Wynn is, maybe slightly less armored than Wynn is. 6:55:14 PM Wynn: Wynn finishes the prayer and stands, looking around. 6:57:01 PM Rycroft: A man in a set of robes approaches Wynn! 6:58:56 PM Wynn: Hello. Are you one of the Fathers here? 6:59:04 PM Val: Val stays quiet; he's a little uncomfortable here, it seems. 7:01:42 PM Rycroft: He nods. He's a half-elf man with a hawk-like nose and back hair. "I am, I'm Father Ferrin. Welcome to our little sanctuary." 7:02:59 PM Wynn: I am Wynn. I'm a paladin from... another plane, I suppose. These are my traveling companions. 7:05:10 PM Rycroft: "Ah, I thought as much -- we don't have many Cuthberites here and I make it my business to know all of them. Anything I can help you with? Any questions I can answer for you?" 7:06:34 PM Wynn: This is a long shot, but you don't by chance know Fenton Vrye or Markus Schaulfer, do you? They were the Fathers at the temple I grew up in. 7:08:03 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: I'm afraid I don't. 7:08:04 PM Val: Or a blond brother-sister duo named Tarak and Allys? 7:08:50 PM Val: I think they fight crime. And dragons. 7:11:36 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: Doesn't ring a bell, sorry. 7:11:49 PM Rycroft: Whatever he's going to say next is cut off by a scream. 7:12:11 PM Wynn: Wynn turns towards where it came from. 7:12:42 PM Nilani: Nilani whirls around to face in that direction. 7:12:57 PM Rycroft: Fater Ferrin spins in that direction too, and runs to a door behind the altar! 7:13:06 PM Wynn: Wynn follows! 7:13:16 PM Wynn: ((if that's where the scream came from)) 7:13:32 PM Nilani: Nilani also dashes over there. 7:13:48 PM Val: Val does too. 7:13:57 PM Val: Val keeps an eye on the surroundings more, though. 7:16:44 PM Rycroft: Everyone is moving toward the danger! 7:17:29 PM Rycroft: You find a body in the backroom! Another priest, it looks like. 7:18:02 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down and looks for any other entrances to the room. 7:18:05 PM Val: Val turns and looks around the rest of the room. 7:18:39 PM | Edited 7:19:05 PM Nilani: Nilani looks at the ceiling, then at any obvious hiding-places. 7:18:43 PM Rycroft: There's the door you came in through a door in the back. Otherwise there's not much in there. 7:19:09 PM Rycroft: Nothing on the ceiling! 7:19:10 PM Wynn: ((So two doors?)) 7:20:01 PM Rycroft: Yeah. 7:20:11 PM Val: Val then checks the guy to make sure whether he's dead. 7:20:15 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to the other door to check for anyone running. 7:20:25 PM Rycroft: It's locked! 7:20:47 PM Rycroft: Ferrin is examining the guy, frowning. There's no visible blood or wounds. 7:21:05 PM Wynn: One of yours? 7:21:25 PM Wynn: Wynn kneels next to him, checking to see if he's alive. 7:23:08 PM Rycroft: Dead. 7:23:27 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: Brother Elif. 7:23:35 PM Wynn: ...I'm sorry. I can't do anything for him. 7:24:08 PM Val: He's definitely gone. Did he have a bad heart or something? 7:24:24 PM Val: Val looks for any food or drink or anything he could have been exposed to. 7:24:36 PM Rycroft: Nothing! 7:24:50 PM Rycroft: He was apparently carrying a stack of books. 7:25:10 PM Rycroft: Roll notice! 7:25:31 PM Wynn: ((18.)) 7:25:49 PM Nilani: (( 14 )) 7:28:13 PM Val: ((9.)) 7:29:47 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns, stands, and moves to the door. 7:30:03 PM Wynn: Wynn knocks softly. 7:30:44 PM Wynn: Is someone in there? 7:31:08 PM Rycroft: No answer! 7:32:05 PM Nilani: Nilani starts getting out her lockpicks. 7:32:06 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Ferrin and motions for a key. "Are you ok?" 7:32:25 PM Wynn: ((Wynn *never* thinks lockpicks first, sorry Nilani. lol)) 7:33:39 PM Rycroft: Ferrin nods and stands up. "Well, my friend just got murdered, so not really." 7:34:19 PM Wynn: ...I'm sorry for your loss. 7:34:22 PM Val: I can't believe someone would do that in the temple of St. Cuthbert. 7:34:28 PM Val: That strikes me as just... really stupid. 7:34:38 PM Val: ... and horrible, obviously, but that should go without saying. 7:34:55 PM Wynn: Wynn turns back to the door and knocks again. 7:35:06 PM Wynn: Come on out of there. Nobody's going to hurt you. 7:35:32 PM Nilani: Nilani looks questioningly at Ferrin and indicates her picks. "May I? I'm a locksmith." 7:36:23 PM Rycroft: Ferrin nods distractingly and heads out of the small room! 7:37:08 PM Val: If you're a witness you shouldn't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk. 7:38:18 PM | Edited 7:38:22 PM Nilani: Nilani waits a bit to see if Val gets a response before getting started. 7:39:31 PM Rycroft: No response! 7:40:03 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to pick the lock as quietly as possible. 7:41:07 PM Rycroft: Roll to picklockpick! 7:41:46 PM Nilani: (( 23! The random number gods like me again!)) 7:42:21 PM Rycroft: You pick the lock! you find another small room and a small figure huddled up by some crates! 7:43:38 PM Nilani: Nilani , being a relatively small figure herself, tries to nonthreateningly coax the other small figure from its hidey-hole. 7:44:12 PM Val: Val observes. 7:44:37 PM Nilani: Hey. It's okay, you're safe now. 7:45:14 PM Wynn: Wynn stays back for the moment, aware that she looks like a big scaryperson 7:45:26 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps her voice soft and passive. 7:45:57 PM Rycroft: Person: I didn't do it! 7:46:16 PM Nilani: Okay. 7:47:14 PM Rycroft: Person: I just found him! Dead! 7:47:32 PM | Edited 7:47:36 PM Nilani: So that was you screaming? 7:47:45 PM Rycroft: Person: Actually dead! Dead dead! 7:51:47 PM Rycroft: You can tell at this point that the person in question is actually a halfling. 7:51:51 PM Wynn: Do you work here? 7:54:10 PM Rycroft: Halfling: Yes, yes. I'm Pern. I clean up. 7:54:44 PM Wynn: You didn't see what happened? 7:55:26 PM Val: Anyone running or... any indication of what even killed him? 7:56:07 PM Nilani: Anyone looking particularly suspicious about? Anyone not normally here? 7:57:29 PM Rycroft: Pern: No! I just found him! 7:57:35 PM Rycroft: Pern: Dead! Really really dead! 7:58:03 PM Wynn: I think we should go talk to Ferrin. 7:58:04 PM Val: Did you notice any unusual smells, sounds? 7:58:41 PM Rycroft: Pern: .... No? Nothing unusual. 7:59:47 PM Wynn: You should probably come out of the closet. Sit somewhere else and gather yourself. 8:01:13 PM Val: Maybe a shot of liquor. But not more than one. 8:01:26 PM Rycroft: Pern nods. 8:01:40 PM Nilani: Possibly a fluffy blanket. 8:02:39 PM Val: Indeed. 8:02:49 PM Val: Val heads back to Ferrin. 8:03:02 PM Wynn: Wynn too. 8:03:29 PM Nilani: Nilani stays back with Pern. 8:04:53 PM Rycroft: Val and wynn find Ferrin back with the guards at the entryway! he's taken off one of their helmets and is passing a hand in front of the woman's face. She is unresponsive! 8:05:27 PM | Edited 8:05:33 PM Wynn: ...what's going on, Father? 8:07:28 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: ..they're under a spell of some kind. 8:08:30 PM Val: Val peers. 8:08:48 PM Val: Val casts a spell! 8:08:57 PM Rycroft: Yep! They're not just at attention! 8:09:53 PM Val: Enchantment, but I can't tell what. 8:10:12 PM Wynn: Do you know who would do this? 8:10:26 PM Val: ... not that helpful, but it does rule out the Snake Sigil. 8:11:09 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: ... someone who wanted to murder one of my priests and escape unscathed, clearly. 8:11:34 PM Wynn: We *are* new here. We'll need a little more information than that. 8:12:08 PM Val: Who would have the guts to brazenly do it right in a temple dedicated to a god of justice? 8:12:54 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: I don't know. There are laws and rules preventing this sort of thing between the temples. 8:13:18 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: ... and you're new here, so you should know something -- death is very rare here. 8:13:54 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:17:00 PM Val: Does being here extend one's lifespan or something? 8:18:04 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: IT does. And especially when one channels divine energy.... we are... very hard to wound. Hard to kill. 8:18:24 PM Val: Lots of ways around that, though. Poison, for one. 8:20:23 PM Wynn: So how do we find who did it? 8:20:31 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: We? 8:21:24 PM Val: I suppose it's not technically our business, but... 8:21:59 PM Wynn: It's an injustice that needs to be corrected. 8:23:04 PM Val: Although these .... are the justice guys. I'm sure they don't need us per se. 8:23:10 PM Val: ... but we'd be happy to help. 8:45:36 PM Rycroft: Ferrin looks distracted and preoccupied! 8:46:47 PM Wynn: Father? 8:47:19 PM Val: Your choice. 8:48:12 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: I won't turn away any help. 8:48:56 PM Wynn: What do you need us to do? 8:50:36 PM Val: Shouldn't we establish a perimeter, see who else is here? 8:50:49 PM Wynn: I doubt they've stuck around. 8:51:43 PM Val: Someone else might have seen something, though. 8:52:29 PM Rycroft: Ferrin: I have to tell the Guard. 8:52:32 PM Wynn: Interviewing potential witnesses is definitely something we need to do. 8:54:26 PM Rycroft: Ferrin nods. 8:54:31 PM Val: Right. You tell the guards. 8:54:57 PM Val: We're going to need help releasing the people from their enchantments, too. 8:56:59 PM Wynn: Wynn scans the room, counting the number of people and looking for anyone who seems... different from the others. (Emotionally or physically) 8:57:34 PM Val: I'm not enough of a caster to do anything about it or even tell which specific spell it is. 8:57:34 PM Rycroft: Roll Sense Motive, Wynn! 8:58:07 PM Wynn: ((23.)) 9:02:25 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the front of the room. 9:02:53 PM Rycroft: Other than you guys and Ferrin and Pern, there's only like four people in the temple. 9:02:57 PM Rycroft: That you've seen. 9:04:33 PM Wynn: Can I have your attention please? I apologize for the disturbance, but if any of you have any information that might help determine what happened here and why, it would be appreciated. 9:04:56 PM Wynn: Also, please, before you leave the area, leave your name with one of my associates. 9:06:30 PM Val: Val takes out his notebook and a pencil. 9:07:18 PM Wynn: Wynn goes back to Val. "I'm just going to walk around the outside. I'll be back shortly." 9:07:51 PM Rycroft: Wait. Nilani is in the back with the halfling. 9:08:23 PM Val: Val nods. 9:08:58 PM Nilani: Nilani is currently having a blanket/hot chocolate party with Pern and anyone else who decides to join. As far as you know, at least. 9:09:37 PM Val: Val gets ready to get everybody's names. 9:10:00 PM Wynn: I'll go check in on Nilani first. 9:10:21 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the little room, putting her helmet back on as she walks. 9:11:59 PM Val: Val lets Wynn do the kicking ass while he takes names. :) 9:12:33 PM Rycroft: Val gets everyone's name! About the only thing anyone noticed that was out of the ordinary was that cloaked figure that almost smacked wynn with a door. 9:13:37 PM Val: Val gets the height and bulkiness descriptions! 9:15:27 PM Nilani: Nilani is seated on the floor in the little room, next to Pern. She has a steaming cup of something, and appears to have been attempting to distract Pern from the dead body. "And then the rabbit turned into a tiny dragon and flew away, laughing uproarously as the hunter shook his fist at it." 9:16:23 PM Rycroft: Pern: ... 9:16:36 PM Nilani: Yeah, it's a weird story, I know. 9:16:51 PM Wynn: Everything ok in here? 9:18:10 PM Nilani: I think so. How are things out there? 9:18:38 PM Wynn: Not getting anywhere. I'm going to go take a walk around the outside to see if I can find anything. Valerian's taking interviews. 9:21:10 PM Nilani: Those seem like good ideas. 9:22:24 PM Nilani: Pern, do you feel better? Less panicky? 9:22:27 PM Wynn: Maybe you two should go sit out there... where you can't see him. 9:23:56 PM Rycroft: Pern: ...never seen a dead guy before. 9:24:06 PM Wynn: Wynn leaves, nods at Val as she walks through the main room, and walks out to take a stroll around the building! 9:25:07 PM Val: Val follows her. 9:25:32 PM Val: It was probably the person in the cloak who brushed by us as we came in. ... not an Assassin, just a killer, in other words. 9:26:15 PM Wynn: I suppose that makes sense. Did you get a good look at the guy? 9:27:14 PM Val: No. Unfortunately. 9:27:27 PM Val: Human-sized, though--not a halfling or a dwarf. 9:29:16 PM Wynn: ...Still going to walk around anyway. Just in case. You're welcome to join me if you like. 9:29:52 PM Val: Sure! Two pairs of eyes are better than one. 9:32:03 PM Wynn: Wynn continues walking around the perimeter of the temple. 9:33:33 PM Rycroft: Pern has nothing really to add to things, honestly! He ventually wants to get away from the body. 9:33:50 PM Val: Val goes with Wynn! 9:37:31 PM Nilani: Nilani leaves the room with Pern, and either stays with him to make sure he's okay, or just sits in the main room and watches the interviewees. 9:40:06 PM Rycroft: Most of them are sticking around, since the Guard is on their way! The armored guards are still entranced, it seems. 9:41:01 PM Rycroft: Val and wynn, Roll Search! 9:41:11 PM Val: I'm... not sure what to do next, honestly. I'm not a tracker. Or a city tracker. 9:41:25 PM Val: ((20)) 9:41:30 PM Wynn: ((bah 6.)) 9:41:49 PM Wynn: Just... see if anything catches your eye that doesn't look normal. 9:44:23 PM Rycroft: Val catches a glimpse of the cloak, sitting in an alley, just out of view! 9:44:40 PM Val: There! 9:44:47 PM Val: Val goes and inspects it, then picks it up! 9:45:06 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 9:50:23 PM Rycroft: Roll notice! 9:50:42 PM Wynn: ((12.)) 9:51:41 PM Val: ((16)) 9:51:53 PM Rycroft: There's something moving under the cloak! 9:52:08 PM Val: Val picks it up! 9:52:15 PM Wynn: Careful. 9:52:32 PM Wynn: Wynn grips her mace, just in case. 9:53:30 PM Rycroft: Roll initiative! 9:54:00 PM Val: ((22.)) 9:54:12 PM Wynn: ((10.)) 9:54:13 PM Val: ((Because of course I roll a 20 on that.)) 9:54:40 PM Rycroft: Round 1: ?, Val, Wynn 9:54:48 PM Rycroft: What's Val's AC flatfooted! 9:55:44 PM Val: ((10.)) 9:55:47 PM Val: ((He's not wearing armor.)) 9:57:19 PM Rycroft: Something lands on Val's head! It has claws and is meowing at Wynn warningly. It looks like a cat with wings. 9:58:02 PM Val: Argh! 9:58:45 PM Wynn: ((was it from the cloak or just from above?)) 9:59:41 PM Rycroft: It was in the cloak. 9:59:48 PM Rycroft: Val! 10:00:23 PM Val: Val tries to get the thing off his head, flailing a bit. 10:01:26 PM Val: ((Um, grapple? Or just...)) 10:01:46 PM Rycroft: The more you try to get it off your head, the more it extends your claws! Yeah, make a strength check. 10:02:23 PM Val: ((13. Not his best stat!)) 10:06:08 PM Rycroft: Wynn! 10:07:48 PM Wynn: ((She'll just have to heal it later. After it's off his head. SMACKADAKITTY. ... carefully.)) 10:08:08 PM Val: Ow, crap, get off of me, cat! Ow! 10:08:09 PM | Removed 10:08:16 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 10:08:27 PM Rycroft: Cat: Mror! 10:08:32 PM Wynn: ((18 with the -4 for being careful or whatever... right?)) 10:08:47 PM Rycroft: What are you trying to do? 10:08:57 PM Wynn: ((smack the cat so it gets off him)) 10:09:03 PM Wynn: ((with my mace. because mace.)) 10:09:14 PM Rycroft: And you got an 18? 10:09:46 PM Val: Don't kill it! it's intelligent! 10:09:47 PM | Edited 10:09:56 PM Wynn: ((yeah, should be 22, but -4 for... called shot or melee or something. Whatever it is so I don't hit Val too)) 10:10:00 PM Rycroft: I would say it's -4 for non lethal and -4 for being careful. 10:10:10 PM Rycroft: Unless you're trying to kill the cat, in which case we are no longer friends. 10:10:22 PM Wynn: (hahahaha ok fine. :P lol) 10:10:56 PM Rycroft: Val! Wynn just smaked you in the head with her Mace! 10:11:01 PM Rycroft: As the cat dodged. 10:11:10 PM Wynn: ._. 10:11:31 PM Rycroft: Cat: Mramramra! 10:11:57 PM Val: Ow! 10:12:09 PM Wynn: Sorry! 10:12:49 PM Rycroft: The Tressym lands on a nearby barrel! It licks its paw non chalantly. 10:12:54 PM Rycroft: End combat 10:13:10 PM Val: Not your fault. 10:13:19 PM Val: Val rubs his poor smacked and scratched up head! 10:13:24 PM Val: Val eyes the cat. 10:13:33 PM Val: What's the deal, tressym? 10:13:41 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace and puts her hand on his head to heal the damage. "I am so sorry." 10:14:11 PM Val: It was an accident. ... thanks. 10:16:09 PM Rycroft: Tressym: Morow. 10:18:17 PM Val: Val eyes the cat. 10:18:29 PM Val: Do you speak any other languages? I suppose not. 10:20:58 PM Rycroft: Tressym: Mrow. 10:21:51 PM Val: All right. One wing up for yes, two for no. 10:22:00 PM Val: Did you just kill a guy in the temple? 10:22:02 PM Wynn: Wynn picks up the cloak to look for anything interesting or pockets. 10:23:53 PM Rycroft: The Tressym puts two wings up! 10:23:59 PM Rycroft: Roll search, Wynn! 10:24:24 PM Val: Did you see the person who did? 10:24:26 PM Wynn: ((18)) 10:26:10 PM Rycroft: You do find a hidden pocket! There's a vial of something. 10:26:30 PM Rycroft: Tressym puts up one wing! Then meows a bit. 10:26:43 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls it out for a closer look. 10:27:22 PM Val: Do you want to help us find them? 10:27:53 PM Rycroft: Tressym: Mrrow? 10:28:12 PM Val: I don't know if that's a yes or a no. 10:28:43 PM Val: And I don't know how to ask you what you want in a way that you could answer. 10:29:03 PM Wynn: Wynn holds up the vial to Val. "You have any idea what's in here?" 10:29:06 PM Val: Did you see which way they went? 10:29:13 PM Val: Val takes the vial and inspects it. 10:31:27 PM Rycroft: The Tressym yawns, then licks its lips. 10:31:42 PM Val: Is that a yes or a no? 10:32:10 PM Val: I think it is a poison, but I'm not sure what kind. And this vial is full, so it obviously wasn't used. 10:34:50 PM Rycroft: Tressym: Rowr. 10:35:33 PM Wynn: Let's head back inside and see if Nilani or Father Ferrin have anything new. 10:35:36 PM Val: I don't speak Tressym, sir. Or miss. Or ma'am. 10:36:13 PM Val: ... well, if you want to come with us, we'll feed you and bring you tribute and petting is probably optional. Fighting evil also optional. 10:36:56 PM Rycroft: Tressym: MROW. 10:37:08 PM Rycroft: The Tressym starts flying around Val! 10:38:22 PM Val: ... there's a hellhound on the ship, but she's friendly and also, does know not to lick, so there's that. 10:38:29 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and continues the walk to get back to the front. 10:38:38 PM Val: Val follows the girlfriend!